


Facing Fears On Coffee Dates

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Series: Steve the Model and Sam the Photographer [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Continued from Steve the Model and Sam the Photographer, Steve and Sam go on a date, get to know each other, and Steve faces his regret upon never becoming an artist.





	Facing Fears On Coffee Dates

Steve wraps both hands around his cup of coffee when it comes and leans over the table towards Sam.

“So when did you get your first camera, find out you had an eye for photography?” Steve asks, figuring he'll start with familiar territory.

“I got my first camera when I was ten. It would be pretty accurate to say I loved it right away. I couldn't get enough of it so a good chunk of my life has been seen through a camera lens. I don't think I really started to  _ try _ until middle school. Then it occurred to me photos could be all sorts of things and I wanted mine to be mesmerizing. I wanted people to see a photo of mine and stare at it longer than they intended.” Sam answers, his voice so passionate Steve can't help but to see the beauty in photography too.

“Wow, you really love it, huh? Do you love the subject of people too, or do you like some other subject better?” Steve asks next, genuinely curious.

“A lot of my work is of birds actually. Not many people know that though other than true bird enthusiasts who buy the books or magazines with my photos in them. I love birds.” Sam says, looking at Steve, before going on, “So now it’s your turn, how’d you get into modeling?”

“Well, it’s not as good a story. You followed your passion, and I...I didn’t.” 

Sam frowns, “What do you mean? You don’t like modeling?”   
“I don’t hate it, but I don’t love it either. I didn’t have the guts to become an artist which is what I wanted. To just paint and draw the things from your head...it scared me. What if no one likes my art, what if I’m ridiculed for it? I just couldn’t do it, but I was always pretty. Went to a casting call, and the rest is history as they say.” Steve sighs, taking a sip of his coffee.

Regret sits heavy in Steve’s gut from talking about it, and he looks up when the warmth of Sam’s hand covers his own; and, the pit in Steve’s stomach shrinks away at the man’s smile.

“Why do you act like it’s too late? You’re twenty-seven, not dead. Just go for it.” Sam urges, and he makes it sound easy.

Steve shakes his head, his eyes going to their hands as he turns his up, twines their fingers together, “I don’t draw anymore. It makes the regret unbearable.” 

Sam shakes his head violently with a frown, and he does it in a way so over-the-top Steve can’t help but laugh. Sam stands up from their table and drags Steve to his feet too. 

“Nuh-uh. We’re gonna get a sketchbook right now, and you’re gonna draw  _ something. _ I don’t care what, just  _ something. _ ” Sam says firmly. 

“What’s gonna make me do that?” Steve asks, smirking.

“If you draw something, I’ll give you a second date,” Sam shrugs, “Maybe even a kiss.” 

Steve lets Sam lead him out of the cafe, and they buy a sketchbook at some random store. 

Sitting back in Sam’s car Sam asks, “So what are you gonna draw?” 

“I drew faces mostly, so I’m thinking for a start I’ll draw yours.” Steve answers, smirking, “Are you good with that?” 

“Yeah, of course. You wanna take this back to my place? We still have hours before your next shoot, right?” Sam checks, turning the car back on. 

“Yeah, we have plenty of time.” Steve reassures, and they go back to Sam’s place. 

Of course it’s a beautiful penthouse, Steve wouldn’t expect anything less. Despite having plenty money of his own now Steve still gapes at displays of wealth even if they’re not flashy. 

They sit on the couch together, and Sam does a perfect job of sitting still while Steve sketches him. As his pencil moves across the paper it’s as if he never stopped drawing at all, everything comes back so quickly. The pencil feels natural in his hand, and the familiar calm settles over him as Steve begins to shade in Sam’s skin which isn’t nearly as beautiful in gray. But it does look like him when he’s finished. 

Steve tosses the book onto Sam’s lap, and the man gasps as he looks down at it.

“You’re... _ fantastic _ . It looks like a camera took this, not like you drew it! Steve,” And Sam turns a serious gaze on him, “No one can force you to do anything, but I think you should really try to be an artist. The worst thing that could happen — no one likes your art — but at least the regret will be gone.” 

Steve’s only known Sam Wilson for a day and somehow his opinion already means so much to him, plus what he’s saying makes sense. The regret would be gone. He doesn’t have anything to lose from trying. 

Steve nods as he grows more sure about it, “Yeah, I think I’ll try.” 

Sam grins at him and closes the sketchbook in his lap. “We still have plenty of time. We could put on a movie.” 

Steve smiles and closes the distance between them, sliding right up to Sam’s side. “That sounds great, but you’re kind of putting the bar a little high, don’tcha think? What’s our next date gonna be like?” He asks, teasing.

“I’ll think of something.” Sam says, grinning, and Steve smiles back, his stomach warm and light with excitement. He can't wait.


End file.
